My Best Mistake
by WTFpairings
Summary: When Hanna goes on a trip, her actions begin to push Caleb closer to Aria, leading to a night with one huge mistake. Only problem is, what if Caleb's attraction for Aria isn't just a mistake?


**WARNING YOU NOW, this is a COMPLETE crackship, OOC, noncanon story. If you're some Haleb or Ezria shipper here to hate on any stories that don't include your ship, just don't. I didn't label this as a story for you, so it's not. My account is WTFPairings for a reason. I make crackship stories. Another note, this takes place about a year after they finish high school.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Do you _have_ to go out of town?" Caleb whined, holding on to his girlfriend Hanna Marin's arm, tugging on it playfully. "What am I going to do without you here? I spend most of my day thinking about you, finding you, and then spending time with you. Now I'll just have to think about you all day?"

She stroked his freshly cut brown hair, toying a finger through it. "It's just for a week, Caleb. And I have to do this. My mom is going to be marrying Ted in less than a month, so if I don't start getting comfortable around him, it's going to be totally weird when our lives merge, and he basically becomes my dad. Bare with me, handsome."

He sighed, pulling the blonde onto his lap.

"I'll miss you a lot," he reminded her.

"And of course I'll miss you, too," Hanna told him, her hand remaining twined into his hair. She smiled a little bit, and then leaned down to gently press her lips against his, for a medium length kiss. "I'll call and text you whenever I have time."

Caleb grinned. He was sad that Hanna was leaving for a week, but everything in his life was perfect. He was happy. He had a girlfriend that he really loved, he had already found a company to work in, too. His life was looking up. People weren't lying when they said that things got better later. High school and earlier days were a dark time for him, but he was finally reaching the light that he had been trying to find for so long.

Hanna left that night at around 8 PM, and he was already bored. He couldn't even call her because she was on a plane to the Bahamas, where she, Ted, and her mother were celebrating the engagement, and also bonding before they all became a real family. She liked Ted, though. Unlike her biological father Tom Marin, Ted actually cared about her and wanted to help her whenever he could. Tom only cared about Kate and Isobel, his new family. He completely abandoned Hanna, even when she needed him most. And Caleb wanted her to have that father relationship with Ted. She needed a dad like him.

Hanna and Caleb had both been staying at her house for about a year while they figured out what to do with their lives, so he was going to be at that house all alone while she and her family were gone. He was reading a comic book when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, he got up and opened the door, surprised to find Aria Montgomery standing there.

"Aria?" he curiously said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't know Hanna already left," Aria told him, sighing. "Sorry."

"It's fine. She left like an hour ago," Caleb explained. "What's up?"

"Girl stuff," Aria answered vaguely, causing Caleb to raise his eyebrows. "I'm really sorry to bug you. I thought she would still be here. For some reason, I thought her flight was tomorrow. I'll just go find Spencer."

"I don't mind being bugged- not that you're bugging me at all, because you're not," Caleb told her with a laugh. "I'm happy you stopped by. I've only been alone for an hour, and I'm already crazy bored. It's so quiet here without the rest of them." He smirked playfully and asked, "So, what kind of _girl stuff_ are we talking about? Pshh, who needs Spencer? I can be your girl! Let's talk about that boy trouble, hmm?"

He thought Aria would laugh at his playful manner, but apparently he upset her, because he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Aria," he mumbled confusedly. "Aria, did I say something wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, it's not your fault," she mumbled back through a sob. "Actually, I don't even know why I'm about to tell you this, because we're not even that close or anything... but here I go. Ezra broke up with me because while he went to his temporary job in California, umm... there was apparently some girl he started to like. His editor was this pretty girl who he connected with, and apparently that's all worth throwing away years of our love. And to top that, he decided to... stay in California permanently to be with her, and also keep his job."

"Damn," Caleb muttered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Aria told him.

"I know, but I kept being all dick-ish," Caleb said, sighing. "Do you... umm, do you want to come inside?"

"Well, I was planning on just going to see Spencer since Hanna already left," Aria reminded.

"What if she's on a romantic evening with Toby or something? It's a Friday night, after all. The two of them are probably doing you know what," he joked, amusing himself. "I can be your Spencer for tonight. I promise, I can talk about all things girl! Let's talk about how much men suck. Come on, I'm all in."

"Men _do_ suck," Aria agreed, laughing. "You're right. I won't bother Spencer tonight. Are you sure you want me to bother you, though?"

"Hell yeah!" Caleb exclaimed. " _I_ offered in the first place, didn't I? I don't like being alone, and this house has been so empty ever since they left. I could use some company for the night."

Aria smiled.

"Then I guess we're going to talk about all things girl tonight," she said, stepping into the Marin household.

"I made them buy some Poptarts because, well, I love Poptarts," Caleb told her with a grin. "Would you like a strawberry flavored Poptart, Aria?"

She grinned, amused.

"I could use a strawberry flavored Poptart," she laughed.

"Let's get this night started!" Caleb exclaimed, running into the kitchen to toast two Poptarts.


End file.
